Pandemonium: The Ultimate Club Experience
by gallaghergirlatheart
Summary: This is a lemony oneshot on when Jace and Clary meet in a club. WARNING - This is not for young readers!


**Pandemonium: The Ultimate Club Experience**

**AN: Hey everybody. So, normally I write stories for the Gallagher Girl series, but today, I was in the need of a change. This is just a oneshot (possibly more based off of reviews) on Jace and Clary meeting in Pandemonium. WARNING! LEMONS. PLEASE DON'T READ IF LEMONS ARE NOT YOUR THING! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, my lovely fanfictioners ;)**

As I was dragged past the long line outside of the club 'Pandemonium' my face started to heat up. Being under scrutiny was never my thing, and sensing the impatient eyes of those waiting in the queue made me want to hide. Maia walked up to the large bouncer, whispered in his ear, and winked at him. Immediately he let us in, probably hoping for whatever Maia promised him to come true.

Shaking my head at my best friend, I linked my arm with hers and directed us towards the bar.

"Vodka and Coke, " I ordered my usual.

As the bartender looked at me, any breath that was left in me was knocked out of my lungs. The handsome guy had curly blonde hair, slightly sticking to his face from the heat and humidity in the club. His eyes were like liquid gold, and immediately I was lost in them. Feeling hypnotized by the curve of his mouth, I suddenly realized he was talking to me.

"Sorry, could you repeat that," I said, sounding dazed.

"I asked 'would you like ice with that'," he said, chuckling at me.

"Please," I replied.

As he turned away to fix my drink, I couldn't help but admire his toned back muscles under his tight black t-shirt. His arms flexed as he mixed the drinks, making me drool.

As he turned back to me with my drink, I started to get out my money. As I tried to give it to him, he reached out and placed his hand on top of mine.

"This one's on the house, Sugar," he said with a wink, as he turned to take the next order.

As I methodically picked up my drink and walked over towards Maia and our other friends, my heart was racing inside.

"Clary!" Izzy, my other best girlfriend squealed.

"Hey Iz," I said, hugging her.

As I took the first sip of my drink, Magnus, my stereotypical 'gay best friend' leaned into me and murmured, "Don't think that I didn't notice you and Goldilocks flirting over there Clare." Just as I was about to reply with a sassy comeback, he said, "Plus, you're blushing like a tomato, and that can only mean one thing," winking at me cheekily.

As I sat there, my mouth gaping open like a fish, Alex, Magnus' boyfriend said, "Close your mouth Clare-Bear, you'll catch flies!" I just stuck my tongue out at him, as he carried on, "Plus, I hope you don't mind, but I invited an extra friend of mine to come along tonight. He'll be right here once he gets off of work."

"Is that you're way of saying that you set me up on a freaking date Alex?!" I shouted. Instead of replying he just gave me a not so innocent smile. I groaned and added, "May I just remind you of the last date you set me up on? They guy talked about his mum for the whole evening, then at the end told me I wasn't his type. He was gay."

"Don't worry Clary, I think you're going to like this one," Magnus said suggestively. I just rolled my eyes, fustrated with my friends' antics.

Feeling rather annoyed and sorry for myself, I downed my drink, and made my way back to the bar for another. If I was going to have to survive this night, I may as well be drunk for it - helps forgetting the traumatic experience in the morning.

"What can I get you?" a smooth voice asked me.

"5 shots of tequila and a vodka and coke," I mumbled, not wanting to look at the Greek God of a bartender whilst being so miserable over the thought of another guy.

After 5 minutes or so, all my drinks were placed in front of me, and as I looked at Adonis himself, he said, "Someone's certainly not holding back tonight."

I nodded my head in agreement, not adding anything else.

"So, I get off my shift in about half an hour, how bout I buy you a drink?" Golden boy asked me, looking uncertain, though that gaze was directed more towards my 6 drinks instead of looking worried about my rejection. Figures.

I shook my head, feeling even more miserable. "Can't, I have a date tonight."

"Oh," he said, looking a bit upset, before covering it up with a smile. "Who's the lucky guy then?"

I laughed sarcastically, saying, "Wouldn't I like to know." When he looked at me with confusion, I explained, "My friends think that they need to interfere with my love life. And tonight, I am being forced on a blind date with some jerk who couldn't even show up on time because he's a workaholic."

Understanding and was that...laughter, danced in pretty boy's eyes. "Well, if the jerk doesn't show up within the hour, you know where I am," he said with a conspiratorial wink.

Smiling in gratitude, I went back to my friends, taking my drinks with me. They were all staring at me with a mix of excitement and confusion, whilst I just looked at them weirdly.

After half and hour of waiting and sitting by myself whilst my friends went and danced, someone came and sat opposite me, sliding a glass of vodka and coke towards me. Looking up, I saw that it was the hot bartender from earlier. Man, he didn't give up!

"Thanks," I said with a smile, and then added, "You do know it's only been half an hour, right? The guy still has time to show..."

"Yeah, well, I don't think that a pretty girl should be sat alone on a Saturday night," He countered with a smirk. "My name's Jace by the way, Jace Wayland."

"Clarissa," I said, "But my friends call me Clary."

"Well Clary, how about...you dance with me? Only until this douche shows up of course. Wouldn't want to steal another man's girl"

Laughing, I agreed, taking his outstretched hand. Soft but calloused, rubbing against my tiny fingers.

As we made our way on to the dance floor, the song 'Hot in Here' by Nelly came on. Pressed up against Jace, I could feel every part of him, his strong muscles flexing as he pushed me tighter against him. Soon enough we were grinding, which seemingly made the room temperature increase by 20 degrees. Just as I was leaning in to kiss him, Alex came up behind Jace and patted him on the back.

"Glad you could make it man." All Jace did was nod and look back at me. "I told you you'd like him Clare," Alex added, before leaving.

Jace and I carried on dancing, whilst Ales's words replayed over in my head...'I told you you't like him'. How did Alex even know Jace? Wait...

Suddenly I looked up at Jace with a shocked expression. "It was you, all this time it was you and you didn't tell me!"

Jace just smirked at me and said in a 'way too innocent to be true' voice, "Why whatever do you mean Clarissa?"

"You...you were my mystery date. You knew all this time and didn't think to tell me?" I asked, confused as hell.

With a wink he said, "I thought I'd let you figure it out for yourself."

Laughing, I said, "Sorry for calling you a jerk earlier. I didn't realize-" but then he cut me off. With his lips!

Jace's lips were as soft and as sensual as I had hoped them to be all night long. Slowly and effortlessly, he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside my mouth, massaging my own against his. Pulling up for air after my lungs started to burn, he carried on kissing me, down my neck and shoulder, sending me tingles all over my body.

"Wow," was all I could manage, breathless from the passionate kiss he had given me.

"How about we get out of here?" he asked, in between kisses. My only response was a frantic nod, not wanting the kisses to stop.

Waving goodbye to the others, I noticed as a side thought, that Maia was with her ex-boyfriend Jordan, and Izzy was with her long time crush Simon. Magnus winked at me slyly as Jace and I left the club, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

As soon as I was completely alone with Jace, I was nervous. Not the scared type of nervous, more the 'I'm about to have sex with the hottest guy in the planet' type of nervous.

Jace opened the passenger door to a black sports car for me, and as I slid in, my breathing accelerated. As soon as Jace was in, we sped away into the dark night, the only noises being our breathing and soft music playing from the stereo of the car.

After around 15 minutes, we pulled up to an apartment block, making our way to number 57 in silence.

As soon as Jace pushed open the door, I turned on him, backing him up against the wall and kissing him frantically. Pulling me inside and slamming the door behind him, Jace pulled me to the bedroom, stopping to kiss me on the way.

The bedroom was simple, navy blue sheets, a dresser and an armchair, nothing but an old photo of what must have been Jace as a child with his parents to show anything about his life or his personality.

Looking back at him, I saw him staring at me as I surveyed the room, lust evident in his eyes. "It's not much, but it's all I got," he said sheepishly.

"It's enough for me," I whispered, and with that, Jace laid me down onto the bed, hovering over me slightly. "I think this needs to go..." I said with sass, pulling his t-shirt up, over his head.

Mesmerized by Jace's perfect body, I barely noticed when he unbuttoned the front on my dress and unclasped my bra, pulling both off, leaving me only in my panties.

Has he kissed me again, he lowered his body to mine, grinding into me, creating friction between my panties and what needed to be toughed.

Kissing down my neck and towards my breasts, he sucked on each of my nipples, sucking in deep labored breathes of ecstasy. After a while, he carried on moving down on me, until he reached my moist pussy. At first, he rubbed through the material of the panties. Then, slowly and painfully, pulled them down, carefully brushing his nose against my clit. As he sucked on my clit, he slipped in two fingers into my tight hole, making me gasp with joy. After working on me for 5 minutes or so, I came, clenching around Jace's fingers. Afterwards, he pulled his fingers out and licked them, turning me on even more.

Now when he kissed me, I could taste myself, which was strange and erotic at the same time. To return the favor, I pulled Jace's jeans down, taking out his hard member from the restraining boxers. At first I just got the hang of rubbing his dick up and down, then decided to taste it. Tentatively, I put my tongue on the head of his member, tasting his salty precum. Immediately Jace moaned, and this only increased as i took his whole member into my mouth. With a minimal gag reflex, I didn't really mind when Jace grabbed the back of my head and rammed his member into my mouth over and over. Once he was finished, cum dribbling all over my face and mouth, I kissed him with so much passion.

Slowly and gently, Jace slid into me, causing both of us to groan with pleasure. As I felt him moving in and out of me, I could barely breathe. Moaning his name over and over sped us as he did. Finally, I came, tightening around his thick member, causing him to empty his load inside me.

Feeling satisfied, I collapsed onto Jace's smooth, rock hard chest, sighing in content as he stroked my hair until I fell asleep.


End file.
